Warped
by Regulus Altair
Summary: My first fanfic! It's a dark and stormy night and when a normal girl from the real world gets sucked into her LOZ: OoT video game, it's total chaos! Featuring a very flamboyant Deku Tree, a girl with kinetic powers, a much more psycho Navi, and much more
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of this stuff (except my character I made up, Spica) , if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fics, I'd be swimming in a giant pool of pudding and buying everything I wanted.

This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me, and please R&R!

It was a dark and stormy night…

Well, sort of. It was around 2:30 in the morning and a short girl in her mid teens was playing Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Her black hair was pulled up in a pony tail and her greenish-gray eyes stared at the screen. She was fighting Queen Ghoma, almost putting no effort into it.

"Die, you dumb blob, TAKE THAT! HA!" She muttered at the screen, slashing the sword fiercely at the spider-blob…thing.

Suddenly, a large crack of lightning caused the girl to jump. Her controller started to shake and a bright green, florescent light fused out of the TV screen.

"What the…"

BANG.

The light engulfed the girl and she had gotten swallowed up right into the screen. She was going so fast, she couldn't see anything. About 5 seconds of spinning so fast, it slowed down quickly and came to a halt. The girl landed on the ground with a thud.

She looked around. Her head was spinning, and she was having a hard time seeing straight. She then realized she was holding onto something. The girl looked down, and saw she was armed with a sword. She stared at it. To her left, she was holding a wooden shield with a red symbol painted on it.

"OI! A Kokiri without a fairy just popped out of the sky! Haha neat-o!" A voice said behind her.

The girl whipped around, and saw a young boy with blue eyes and blonde hair. He walked up to her and started poking her. "Haha…you have funny clothes!"

"Hey Link! You still need to fight Queenie!" A high voice said. A blue shiny blob flew around

But too late, Ghoma had just gotten a hold of Link and started shaking him like a salt shaker. Rupees and weapons fell out of it pockets while Ghoma grunted.

_No…way…I'm inside of a video game? But…how? Oh well, I shouldn't be complaining. How many times do you get sucked into a game?_ The girl thought, still staring at her sword.

"Hey! You with the weird eyes that's staring at the sword like an idiot! Help the other idiot before Queenie decides to have him as an appetizer!" The blue fairy said, attacking her.

"Uh…I don't know how! AAHHH!"

Queen Ghoma had just swiped the girl's sword and her shield away. The fairy started banging her head against the wall.

"You suck! Use some kinetic powers or something!" The fairy yelled

Meanwhile Link was being thrown around by Ghoma, screaming like he was on a roller coaster.

"WHOA I HAVE KINETIC POWERS COOOOOLLL! ….But how do I use them?" Suddenly flames rose out of the girl's hands and blasted at the ugly Queen. The Queen yelled out a loud screech, dropped Link and melted to the ground.

The girl stared at her hands and said in a Keanu Reeves-stoner voice "Whoa…"

A blue teleporter thing and two heart pieces rose out of the ground. Link and the girl stared at each other, and then both darted towards the heart pieces and teleporter thing.

"So what's your name? Link asked the girl while they both were rising up into the air in the teleporter.

"Spica! Obviously you're Link!"


	2. The Great Deku Tree

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Zelda characters, as well as the many anti-wrinkling crèmes that will be listed.**

**Spica: anti-wrinkling crèmes?**

**Regulus: just read.**

* * *

Link and Spica dropped out of the blue teleporter. There was a loud gasp.

"Like…ohmigod! You broke thy evil curse! Now I won't have IBS anymore!" The Great Deku Tree squealed.

"IBS?" Link and Spica said together in unison.

"Ugh, never mind! Wait a second, who are YOU?" The Deku Tree said, stretching a branch towards Spica.

"Uh…I'm Spica…It's a long story how I got here, I'll expl-"

"OH. MY. GOD. ILOVEYOURHAIR! HOW DO YOU GET IT SO…SO SHINY!" The Deku Tree squealed, causing Link, Navi and Spica to all jump.

"Uhm…Garnier Fructis sleek and shine conditioner…"

"Ugh, they don't sell that here! Damn! Well, anyways, sit down, both of you. IT'S STORY TIME!"

Link and Spica both sat down slowly, their eyes had grown wide at the Great Deku Tree's…girly-ness attitude.

"So, like a long time ago, way before man kind existed, there were three Goddesses, and they like, created Hyrule, and blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahrandomstuff blahblahblahblahcreatedmankindblahblah and that's like why you need to save Hyrule!"

"Uhm…Great Deku Tree…can I ask you something?" Spica asked.

"Sure, Miss look at me I have shiny hair!"

"…Uh…in the video game, you acted so…wise and manly…why do you act so…preppy-school-girl-ish now?"

"Oh hehee! Shigeru Miyamoto said he'd give me an extra bonus if I could pretend to be old and manly! Anyways, here's my cue to die…wait! I don't want to die! OH NO MY PERFECT SKIN! I MEAN BARK!"

The Deku Tree started to shrivel up like a prune, while Spica and Link stared in awe.

"NOOO! Navi! Bring me my anti-wrinkling cream! Quick!"

"Uh…Which one? Lancome's Resolution D-Contraxol Intensive Anti-Wrinkle Treatment Dermo-Crease Reducer or the Helena Rubinstein kind?" Navi yelled, trying to muffle her laughs.

"I don't ca-AHH!"

The Great Deku Tree had shriveled up into a gigantic prune. Navi, Link, and Spica stared at the now dead Deku Tree for about 15 minutes. Finally Link broke the silence.

"That...was...AWESOME!"

"Link! You idiot! He just died!" Spica screamed at him while smacking him across the face.

"Let's just get out of here, shall we?" Navi insisted at the fighting teens.

All three of them trotted out of the forest…well, except for Navi, since fairies don't trot. Navi flew. Spica and Link trotted.

* * *

Spica: how'd you know the names of anti-wrinkling crème?

Regulus: Uhm…Google is your friend!


End file.
